


On The Line

by soroga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Longing, PWP, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Unresolved Emotional Tension, dildo blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: Lady Edelgard wants to suck Ladislava's cock, so Ladislava straps it on and gives it to her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Ladislava
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	On The Line

Seeing Edelgard sink to her knees is its own form of sacrilege. It makes Ladislava’s mouth go dry every time, the awe never lessening no matter how many times she sees Edelgard’s deep passion emerge from behind her polished shields. 

Now she looks less passionate and more mischievous, waiting as Ladislava fumbles with the last buckle of her harness. “Unprepared for me, Ladislava?” She asks, smiling. “Usually you anticipate my every move. It’s heartening to know that even you can be caught off guard.”

_Off guard_ is a good description for how Ladislava feels around her. Of course, she is always ready to defend Edelgard if the need arises; even here, naked except for a harness and phallus in the Imperial chambers, Ladislava could have an axe in hand in an instant, just as Edelgard herself could. But towards Edelgard herself, Ladislava can offer no defense. So instead she strokes her blown glass cock, feeling her clit throb beneath it as Edelgard’s eyes follow the motion of her hand. 

“I will do better, Lady Edelgard,” Ladislava says. 

“Really, Ladislava,” Edelgard murmurs, but whatever else she means to say is lost as she reaches up, her fingers briefly overlapping Ladislava’s as she wraps her hand around the base of Ladislava’s cock. 

Ladislava cedes the territory to her, watching Edelgard’s face and hand together as she strokes it, focused and determined. “You’re so smooth here,” Edelgard says, hand pumping the shaft slowly, tendons flexing visibly as she squeezes just a little on the downstroke, pushing the base of it against Ladislava’s clit every time.

She hardly needs the stimulation. Just watching Edelgard has her so wet that it is difficult to concentrate. Still, she perseveres, as she always does for Edelgard. “Perhaps it would be more enjoyable if you wettened it, Your Majesty,” she suggests, pushing her hips into Edelgard’s hand. 

“A wise suggestion.” Edelgard parts her lips, still looking at the shaft. But she looks up at Ladislava as she bends her head forward, and their eyes meet as she wraps her lips around the tip of Ladislava’s cock. 

Ladislava feels her own mouth drop open at the sight. Edelgard’s mouth, so pink and plush, opens wide to take her in. Ladislava’s hips give an aborted thrust, and an inch of the shaft disappears inside Edelgard’s mouth before emerging shiny and wet with her saliva. 

“I’m sorry, Lady Edelgard,” Ladislava stammers out, but Edelgard only looks up at her with that beautiful fire burning in her eyes and grabs Ladislava’s ass in her hands, pushing to encourage her to thrust again. 

Ladislava is ever at Edelgard’s disposal, so she does. First another small thrust, then another, watching the way her cock bobs in and out of Edelgard’s mouth, enjoying the way Edelgard leans forward to chase it. But this can only last so long before Edelgard corners her, hands tight and insistent on Ladislava’s ass, mouth wet and open around her cock. Then there is nowhere to go but deeper; deeper into her thrusts, deeper into Edelgard’s mouth, deeper into her own arousal as she sees Edelgard rally and rise to the challenge, head moving with Ladislava’s thrusts. 

“You take me so well, Lady Edelgard,” Ladislava gasps, her hips moving now in a rhythm beyond her control. And Edelgard does, eyes flashing, mouth working, one of her hands dropping from Ladislava to between her own legs, where it presses hard as though the arousal is too much to bear.

Ladislava knows the feeling. Just watching Edelgard has brought her close to the edge. At this angle, Ladislava can just see the way Edelgard swallows every time her cock must breach her throat, and it makes Ladislava throb. 

Her rough hands are better suited to a wyvern’s flank than to the spun silver of Edelgard’s hair, but they find themselves there nevertheless, gripping hard, making Edelgard’s eyes flutter shut from the pain-pleasure. Ladislava moans and thrusts harder, moving Edelgard’s head on her cock, feeling how Edelgard lets her, submitting to being used. Loving it, even, as her own hand speeds up between her legs, rubbing herself harder in time with Ladislava’s thrusts. 

The base of her cock presses occasionally against her clit, sending an additional spark of pleasure through her every time, not nearly as strong as the pleasure she feels when she thrusts all the way into Edelgard’s mouth. And it is nothing at all compared to the heat that envelops her at the sight of Edelgard’s trembling eyelashes and mouth, dropped slack and open as Edelgard’s orgasm ripples through her. 

But what truly sends Ladislava over the edge is the way Edelgard opens to her completely in that endless moment of her release, her throat accepting Ladislava’s cock as though it belongs there, letting her in so deep Ladislava has no choice but to twist Edelgard’s hair in her hands and keep her cock buried there deep as she gasps through her own orgasm, so close she can feel the quivering of Edelgard’s lips through the harness straps. 

She releases Edelgard gently, still shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm, her calloused fingers still fisted in Edelgard’s hair. Though this is hardly the worst of what she has done to Edelgard, whose face is covered in her own saliva, mouth red and swollen, cheeks flushed with her panting, eyes glazed even as she opens them again, relaxed and loose now that she’s come. 

“Lady Edelgard,” Ladislava whispers, hand straying from Edelgard’s hair to touch that red mouth. 

Edelgard kisses her fingers, and Ladislava’s breath catches.

“You did well, Ladislava,” Edelgard says. “I can always count on you to attend to me.” 

Her voice is hoarse. It makes Ladislava wish to kiss the long column of her neck, to suck visible reminders on the outside of what she has done to it within. It is a want to add to a thousand others: the desire to brush that beautiful hair her lady prizes so highly, or to spend every night between her legs, bestowing kisses to every part of her Ladislava can reach.

Edelgard has shaped Ladislava’s life in ways she is hardly able to put into words, and yet Ladislava always wishes for more. Instead of asking for it, she bows her head. “Of course, Your Majesty,” she says. “Whatever you desire.”


End file.
